Wings of Hope and Change
by Enixking
Summary: Gohan ends up in the Sekirei plan and lives a new changed life. See how he develops as a warrior and a person .See how both the Dragon universe and the Sekirei world channge because of Gohan's accidental trans dimensional trip. Fighter Gohan and multiple Sekirei ( eventually ) for him .Minato has no Sekirei and is minor character . M for future safety .
1. Chapter 1 : Anger and Sadness

" Ok let's see if I've got everything I need to go training "said a young pre -teen .The boy had short spiky hair that was pure obsidian and eyes to match in their blackness . He looked a few years older than his actual age and was muscular to an extreme for anyone near his age. The boy rummaged through his pockets on his golden orange gi that was the same color as his fathers until he found a list and metallic case that had several capsules in it. Looking at the list he checks the capsules and talking to himself says" Clothes check, food and water check , Senzu check, and photo album check."

After this final check on his supplies he decided that it was time to say goodbye to his mother before he left. When he went to the kitchen he saw his mother making lunch for the two of them . The boy's mother was in her late mid to late twenties and she had the same jet black hair that both her late husband and her child had . She had a classical beautiful body and held her body with elegance and grace . When she noticed her son presence she took a deep sigh and said" So Gohan you're going on your traing trip today?" To this Gohan replied with a simple nod of his head."Ok Gohan just promise you'll be safe please ."stated Gohan's mother.

" Don't worry Chi-Chi dear " said a deep voice from the door . Shouts of "Daddy " and " Grandfather " were directed at the giant of a man in the doorway . " I told you this before but he is half-saiyan and the strongest warrior on the planet if not the universe ,you have nothing to worry about."  
After a quick but enormous lunch and his farewells the young half- saiyan blasts off into the sky to find his first training grounds. An hour of flight later he finds the baren wasteland that was the Cell Games arena just a few short months ago. He sighs as he looks over the scared land and remembers the fateful day that feels like a lifetime ago. The more he surveys the craters the more angry and sad he becomes .

Sad at the two people that had to die to save the galaxy . Sad that his mother is now a widow and for his unborn brother that will never know his father.

Angry at Vegeta because he could have killed Cell before the abomination became complete . Angry at Cell for all the killing he did. Angry at his father for not telling him his plans before he threw him out to face the monster that killed hundreds of thousands of people . Mostly he was angry at himself for not killing Cell when he had the chance .

Eventually these dark thoughts exploded out of him with a flaming gold aura and a blood curdling scream and the boy blasted out punching and attacking the very ground around him. If anyone was there to see Gohan they would see the legendary power of a rage blinded Super Saiyan two . The young preteen looked radically different than before . Where he once had obsidian hair and eyes full of kindness now he had blonde hair and eyes the color turquoise that held only rage in them now . Gohan suddenly stopped attacking the rocks when his fist looked more likre bloody pulps than hands and then he took all his rage and power and exploded it out at once in the most massive kiai the world has ever seen .

After this fit of rage Gohan fell unconscious to th ground not aware that he that he created a hole in the fabric of the universe and he fell through it and landed in a strange city in an even stranger world. His friends came once they sensed high outpouring of energy but there was no sign of the protecter of earth. Only a scarred wasteland greeted the defenders of the planet.

A black haired muscular man and an odd green alien looked around to try and find Gohan but to no avail . " Damn it green man where is the brat he should be here ." spat the angry warrior .

"I don't know Vegeta ,I can't sense his energy at all . It's like he disappeared off the face of the universe " replied Piccolo.


	2. Chapter 2: Swords and Glasses

Miya Asama was practicing her kata with a bokken in her backyard when something grabbed her attention and wouldn't let her focus anymore . It was a feeling of great anger and grief . The purple haired swordswoman tried to locate where these feelings were coming from and she eventually found herself staring at a dark and stormy sky, whic only a few minutes ago was crystal clear azure . "Strange it was not supposed to rain at all today and why does the pressure in my mind seem to come from that storm" Miya wondered aloud . Up in the sky the tempest opened up a gaping hole in the sky itself and out of this maw came an object that shot towards Miya's location at near supersonic speed. Miya looked at the incoming projectile at first with fear and later with worry when she realized that the object was a person not a thing nor weapon . Her first thought was some poor one of her flock of little birds was in trouble . The person kept getting closer and closer until it landed with an eardrum busting crash and formed a crater several feet wide and just as deep.

Miya had seen alot in her twenty years on Earth. This was not one of them. In the crater before her was a black haired teen-ager who was still alive ;although he was in bad shape and might not be alive much longer if he didn't get medical attention soon." Whoa what was that Miya ?"said a soft feminine voice from behind Miya . " I don't really know what happened but this boy fell out of the sky ,Matsu" responded the purplette to the glasses wearing female. The two women picked him up carefully and brought him inside to the living-room and placed him on the couch. They quickly treated the boy's wonds as best they could hoping that it would be enough to save his life and limbs.

A few minutes later both females in the room were surprised when the preteen began stirring and opened his eyes . He tried to talk but his mouth was too dry to form anything but a crackling noise . Miya heard his attempt at speaking and got him a glass of water and handed hit to him which he drank rather quickly. He croaked out a thank you and asked them where he was. Miya told him he was in Tokyo , a city in Japan . When she told him the location he simply stated that he never heard of Japan or Tokyo before."Well never mind that my name is Son Gohan whats yours?"asked the now identified Gohan . "I'm Miya Asama ,the landlady of this inn ,and my friend is Matsu" stated Miya .

Soon after talking to each other the three occupants of the living-room decided that Gohan must be from a different universe ."Hey Miya did you find a little metallic box in my clothes ?" asked Gohan ."Yes there was a metal box but we're too focused on keeping you alive to do anything with it ." Miya responded and paused before continuing. "I take it that you want the box now?" After receiving a quick nod from Gohan she went into another room to grab the metal case.

As Gohan watched Miya leave the living-room he realized how beautiful she was."She has the body of supermodel and the grace of a queen"thought Gohan .Gohan tried feeling her ki and was shocked with what he found. Miya wasn't human and she was really strong for a fighter almost at Zarbon's level he estimated .Matsu was the same type of being but she was far less powerful probably around his uncle's strength when he fought on earth several years ago.

The young hybrid stopped his musing when his two hosts came back into the room with the metal box. "Great you guys found it now in the case there should be several small capsules ."said Gohan .When Miya opened up the case there was five capsules in it marked one through five then explained to find number one and how to open it up and to look for a brown bag .After Miya deployed the capsule and gave Gohan the bag she was surprised when he just ate a single small bean and it healed all of his his wounds.

" Thanks guys I feel alot better now " said Gohan with a happy voice .The young warrior began gathering his things and went into another room to change out of his damaged gi.

Gohan finished changing and went into the living room where Miya and Matsu were .Once he got there he bowed his head and said " Thanks for all your hospitality ." " Would you two know anywhere I could stay ?" asked Gohan .

" Of course , Gohan ,you can stay here as long as you need to ."replied the purple haired landlady .

Gohan looked down and sputterd " But I don't have any money and I don't want to burden you anymore."

Miya then got up and walked over to Gohan and patted him on the shoulder and said " Thank you for the thought Gohan ,but don't worry about that ." She paused and gave him the most kind smile he had ever seen and said "I can never turn away a person that needs help ."

Gohan blushing from the close proximity and kindness of Miya just responded with a nod and a " Thanks "

Sensing the boy's nervousness and reluctance she hugs him tightly and tells him " Welcome home Gohan".


	3. Chapter 3: Gold and Purple

A few hours later ,Matsu is in the living-room teaching Gohan about the world and it's societies. The young demi-saiyan impressed Matsu with his intelligent and observant personality as well as being a sponge when it came to new information . The more she talked to Gohan the fluttering feeling in her chest became harder to ignore until she realized what was happening . " I can't be reacting to him,can I?" After thinking about it she felt that it was the only thing that made sense .

Unbeknownst to the voluptuous brunette Miya was having the same inner debate as she was. While Matsu was happy to find a kind and intelligent ashikabi Miya was very conflicted about reacting to Gohan . On the one hand she was happy that she found her destined one but she was also confused because she always thought that she was too powerful to ever react to a human. She was also happy that she wouldn't have to worry about being bound to an Ashikabi by a forced winging .Also she felt like she was betraying Takehito and that thought brought up too many painful memories and emotions to deal with right now. So she chose to busy herself cooking supper for the three of them.

Gohan was completely oblivious to the physical signs of the reaction but he was able to sense their kis wild fluctuations . Soon un-essential thoughts such as those were pushed out of his mind when Miya came and placed dinner on the table . Gohan realizing that he shouldn't eat like he normally did , but even doing that he still quickly ate three large servings instead of his normal five or six. Miya made a mental note to prepare more next time as she watched him wolf it down. After having his fill the young warrior asked the question that had been on his mind for a few hours."Hey Miya and Matsu you guys aren't human are you?"

This immediately caused both women to nearly choke on their food but Miya was the first to regain her composure . "Yes Gohan that is correct ,but I must ask how did you find out?" stated Miya with a piercing gaze at Gohan .The boy looked nervously at his host and thought that she could be scarier than his mother. After a few seconds of this uncomfortable atmosphere he responded with" Well Miya I'm not completely human myself I'm half Saiyan from my father ." He paused there to let that information sink in and to collect his thoughts .Gohan continued by explaining that he was trained how to use ki and that he could sense that their energy was different from humans or saiyans. Gohan then asked what they were called.

Miya took a deep breath and explained "Mastu and I are from a species of aliens called Sekirei and there are one hundred and eight of us in Japan right now." Matsu then explained how the vast majority of sekirei were female and that they were supposed to find their one true soul-mate that they called Ashikabi .As Miya sat there and listened to the number two sekirei explain things to Gohan her chest and head began to feel hotter and hotter until she couldn't control what her body was doing anymore . She got up from her spot at the table and walked over to Gohan . She leaned over making purple locks cover her flushed face and breathing heavily she kissed her young ashikabi.

Before Gohan could even process that his beautiful host had kissed him he felt her energy skyrocket to new heights .He also felt his own ki increase a little bit but that wasn't what really had him captivated. His was almost blinded when a bright light burst out of Miya's back and coalesed into a majestic pair of ethereal golden wings that seemed as bright as the sun. The freshly made ashikabi felt foreign emotions in his head and realized that he was feeling Miya's thoughts and emotions .

Miya herself felt a warm hope filled energy envelope her soul and she felt her Tama explode in size and fierceness . She ,like Gohan,had felt the other's emotions but his were a jumble of conflicting feelings and thoughts . After what felt like an eternity later ,although only a few seconds had actually passed, they parted lips . She said to her destined one " May the strength of my golden wings protect my Ashikabi for now and ever."


	4. Chapter 4: Silver and Grey

After Miya had stopped kissing him Gohan stared off into space with a dumbfounded expression on his this look morphed into panic and confusion ."Wait what just happened ,did I just wing you ,Miya ?" Gohan asked . " Yes Gohan our souls are bound together now " answered the most powerful sekirei . "B-b-but doesn't that mean we're m-married now Miya?" stutterered Gohan as he couldn't grasp what just happened yet. Miya gave a quick affirmative nod and began to comfort her young Ashikabi by hugging him and stroking his spiky hair. " I'm sorry if I surprised you but you must understand that when sekirei reacts to her destined one it consumes her entire being until she acts on the urge,Gohan ."explained Miya . "Well it's ok just a little warning would have been nice ,you know."said the young saiyan .With that statement Miya released a breath she'd been holding in . She was worried that Gohan would not accept her or even worse hate her for forcing herself on him.

Miya then explained the more in-depth parts of being an ashikabi .For example she explained that it was possible for an ashikabi to have more than one sekirei .To this fact Gohan blushed a deep crimson . He then stated that it would be indecent and wrong to have more than one wife at the same time and that he would never do that.

When Matsu saw Gohan's reaction to the idea oh having more than one partner her heart broke into a million little pieces . She slumped her shoulders looking depressed left the table and shuffled upstairs to her room. Gohan saw this and was curious why she looked heartbroken and asked Miya why Matsu was like that. To which Miya responded "Gohan ,dear, you really hurt Matsu's feelings ,I believe she is reacting to you and you just said that you'll never have her."

" What do you think I should do Miya I didn't mean to hurt her feelings like that. " asked Gohan . "I can't make your decision for you as long as you remember what I said reacting does to us sekirei ; I trust you will make the right decision my Ashikabi"stated Miya with upmost confidence in her voice . She gestured for him to follow Matsu upstairs.

Gohan climbed the stairs and when he got to the second floor he heard sobs coming from behind a door. As he got closer to the door he was thinking about what Miya said. This made Gohan think that he was responsible for the whole situation and he began to feel guilty . He reach to the door and knocked asking if he could come in and after a minute of standing outside the door ,and receiving no response, he decided to enter the room .

Gohan looked around the room although one would be more accurate to call it a computer lab with a futon shoved into the corner. Computer screens where everywhere and large technical books littered the floor. However none of this mattered to Gohan the only thing that held his attention was the bed in the corner . For on that bed lay a crying Matsu who quickly jolted up and looked at Gohan .She tried to stop crying but only succeeded partially through the sobs she managed to croak out "I'm sorry you had to see me like that Gohan but could you leave me alone?" "Right now I need some time to think."Gohan replied with a simple "Nope I can't leave until we solve this problem Matsu ."

"What do you mean Gohan there is nn mmph" Halfway through the sentence she couldn't say anything else because of one simple reason ,Gohan had bent down and kissed her cutting off her speech . Whith that passion filled kiss beautiful silver wings burst out of Matsu's back and they both felt their souls mingle together . Matsu felt a wave of pleasure so intense that she shuddered and curled her toes .Once again Gohan's mind was invaded by thoughts and emotions not his own. Matsu felt her Tama grow many times larger than before and she sensed Gohan's ki and realized how it dwarfed even Miya.

After their lips parted seeing that Matsu was too flustered to talk Gohan took the opportunity to explain . " Matsu I didn't mean to hurt you like I did I'm just not used to all this I'm only twelve ,you know." When Matsu regained her composure a little more she told her Ashikabi that she was worried that she would never find her soulmate when he said that he wouldn't have more than one sekirei . " Hearing you say that right when I had hope of being with my destined one made me panic and I'm sorry that you had to see me like this"she said with a light chuckle.

* * *

A few miles away in a room with numerous large computer monitors several workers are collecting data on the sekirei in the compound. All of the employees in the main room busied themselves when a man and woman walked into the room . These two people were the most influential people in all of Japan as they own the largest biomed company in the world M.B.I. They were both in their late thirties and had gray hair. They were having an important discussion about something . All the workers could comprehend was something happened involving numbers 88 and 8 on the island . That was of course a big deal when the island that contained the sekirei ship gets invaded for a second time in ten years. But all work or activity in general stopped when the main screen in the room lit up and along with a loud Klaxon sounding a picture appeared on said screen .What nobody was expecting too see was number one's profile to pop up as winging confirmed .

A few minutes later a the same screen lights up but instead of Miya it revealed that number two,Matsu ,was winged by the same person that got number one . At first the female thought maybe Seo had winged them using his ability but the core of this person was much different and too large to be that drunkard anyways."Ok guys I want a full data analysis in five minutes or you're all fired "she barked at the grunts making them work faster than ever before."Come on Takami don't be so uptight you need to relaxe some." said the white haired CEO of the company . Takami quickly responded by throwing a heavy technical manual ,that she pulled out of thin air,right at his face."No Minaka you need to be serious for once in your life" yelled Takami .

Four hectic minutes later the chief data specialist was giving her bosses the report."Well several things are odd about this situation " she paused to see if they had any questions and when they remained silent she took that as her cue to continue . "First off we have NO info on the Ashikabi which should be impossible given our data network ,the only thing we can tell is that it is a male and not part sekirei ." "Also the reading on their Tama increase is way beyond what we expected number one went from thirty thousand tama strength to over three hundred thousand ,while number two had her tama increase to about number one's former strength if not a little bit stronger ." Takami sighed and asked if those numbers were accurate .When she got an affirmative nod to her question she began to rub her temples. Takami knew that this was going to be a troublesome situation if number one had an ashikabi.

* * *

After the winging , Matsu and Gohan went downstairs to see Miya ,seemingly unaware of their presence ,sitting at the table drinking tea . When they sat down and explained that Matsu was winged by Gohan she looked up at him with a frightening expression and sais to Gohan"Why did you betray me like this am I not good enough for you Gohan ?" When she said that Gohan began to freak-out and apologizes over and over again but stops when he hears giggles coming from Miya ." W-what just happened I'm lost" stammered Gohan.,to which Miya laughs even harder. " Sorry Gohan just teasing you ". Gohan quickly let his disappointment be known with a pout .Both of his sekirei squealed "so cute " and hugged him which made Gohan turn a shade of red not thought to be possible .

After the hugs were done Miya told him that it was ok if he winged more although she had to make one thing perfectly clear. "Now Gohan while you can wing multiple sekirei if YOU EVER FORCE a sekirei winging I WILL MAKE SURE YOU CAN NEVER HAVE children do I make myself clear Gohan dear?" she said the last part with a sickeningly sweet tone of voice .The effect of the speech was made more effective because Miya was brandishing her katana during it.

Gohan just stared at hids sekirei and stated with conviction and pureness "You have my word Myia I would never do something so vile and disgusting as to force myself on any woman wether she is sekirei or human".When he said that statement the two sekirei couldn't help but feel that they got the best possible ashikabi .


	5. Chapter 5: Testing and Control

The sun rises over the traditional Japanese two story house like every other morning ,but not all is normal that day. Where normally there would only be two people in the large inn today there is three people in it. The rays of sunlight peek through a second floor window to reveal two beautiful women sleeping on the same bed .Usually they slept in separate rooms but not last night; for they both had met their destined one . Their soulmate, their ashikabi called Son Gohan .After talking late into the night with another they went to sleep in each other's arms .

Miya was woken up by the rays of light hitting her face .When she awoke she went over to get a good morning kiss from her ashikabi and she said" Good morning ,dear ."and kissed the person she was holding before she really opened her eyes but there was something wrong about this kiss , she didn't feel her wings burst from her back again or any renewal of energy .Not only that but these lips were much too soft and luscious to belong to her dear Gohan .So when she opened her eyes and looked down all she saw was a very red faced Matsu below her."Oh my ,Miya ,I didn't know you went that way,but I'm not complaining "said Matsu with a voice halfway between lustful and joking .Miya not wanting to be outdone with the teasing just looked at Matsu and said with her most sexy voice "Matsu there's alot of things you don't know about me ". Seeing Matsu go fifty shades of crimson she smirked and asked "Do you know where Gohan is ?" When Matsu shook her head no they both got out of bed to look for their new husband.

Gohan got up at his normal training time of one hour before sunrise and went downstairs . Not wanting to damage the inn Gohan went to the small backyard he saw the previous day and began his warmup exercises of one hundred pushups ,situps,and then he began practicing katas from the unique form that only two people knew,the Ma Kame ( Demon Turtle ) style formed by mixing the defensive style of his father and the offensive form of his mentor. Aftter he finished katas and shadow fighting he began meditating while floating to gain better ki control and focus .

Miya and Matsu eventually found Gohan still floating in the backyard and just when they were about to call him he opened his eyes and waved at them."Hey Gohan how are you doing that levitation ability "asked a overly excited Matsu .Gohan just chuckled and said "I told you last night that I could use ki and flying is one of the many abilties ki users can do. " Both sekirei looked ecstatic at the possibility of flight .Then Miya asked if Gohan could teach them and Gohan replied "Maybe in a few days but first things first I need some more clothes." After returning to the ground he continued by saying "I mean all I've got are martial art gis,I need something to fit in better when I leave the inn."

After a hearty breakfast it was decided that Miya would go do the clothes shopping since she had to do errands. After saying goodbye to his purple haired sekirei Gohan looked at the brunette next to him and examined her intensely .When Matsu realized Gohan was silent she looked over at him and saw his gaze and felt his ki penetrating her trying to figure everything out about her very being. After a minute of this Gohan stopped examining her and told her to go to the backyard .Once they arrived at the training area Gohan said "Ok Matsu I going to need you to do some training so I can get a measure of your power and abilties ."

A few minutes later and Gohan is looking at a very exhausted Matsu with a look of slight disappointment .The young ashikabi thought "Her endurance is horrible ,she must never train."He watched her train occasionally giving her instructions to test her flexibility and strength .While she had good speed and agility her strength was barely above normal human limits ."Well she's going to have to start training alot to get up to par."he thought .When Matsu noticed that Gohan motioned for her to stop she looked at him and asked "What do you think Gohan?"

"Well your stamina is atrociously bad and your strength isn't much better."responded Gohan . Letting that info sink in for a second he paused before continuing by saying "But your speed and agility are pretty good so I think you'll be best as an evasion and counter type fighter especially with how smart you are Matsu ." Gohan said the last part with a confidence filled smile. This smile imbued Matsu with so much hope and happiness that she jumped on Gohan to hug him but ended up knocking him to the ground underneath her .

Miya having finished her shopping returned home .After taking her shoes off and putting the groceries away she looked forGohan . She actually rushed back home rather quickly because she was worried about Gohan .Not because he was in danger but she was worried that Matsu would corrupt him with her peverted ways .Although he seemed level headed he was still a teen-age boy and Matsu had a body that would drive full grown men crazy with lust. Not finding either one inside she went to check the training area .When she opened the door her worst fears were realized .Underneath a heavily panting Matsu was a confused and flustered Gohan who couldn't get out because Matsu had penned him to the ground .

Both Matsu and Gohan looked behind them when they felt a dark looming presence appear .What they saw made both of them jump away from each other .Approaching Matsu was a very furious Miya with her ladle of doom in her hand and her famous Hanya mask behind her she reached the ghostly pale Matsu who was too terrified to explain the situation she hit Matsu with the ladle several times. After telling Miya that nothing happened several times ,to no avail ,Gohan began to get angry .

With a ki laced voice he shouted "Miya stop or I'll make you stop."Miya hearing that dominance infused voice stopped immediately and turned to Gohan only to see him looking at her with disgust .She tried to defend herself but Gohan would have nothing of it and said "I said nothing happened but that didn't stop you ,did you think I was lying ?" He waited for her answer and was surprised when Miya bowed her head to the ground and said "I'm sorry master please forgive me and forgive me as well Matsu."

Gohan seeing the proud swordswoman on the ground didn't no what to think for a few minutes he was lost in his thoughts. Miya not hearing anything worried that she lost her ashikabi's trust . When she looked up and saw Gohan checking Matsu's condition her worry increased ten-fold. Matsu herself was shocked that someone stood up to Miya and she was stunned when she saw the most powerful being on the planet get to her knees and beg for forgiveness ."Are you ok Matsu and please tell me the truth "said Gohan .Matsu replied with "Yes Gohan I'm fine ,thank you ." She then kissed her ashikabi and said " Please don't be too hard on her she didn't mean anything by it she's just worried about having an ashikabi. "

He looked at his purple haired wife and felt her emotions through the bond. Sadness at possibly pushing him away and regret for what she did to Matsu .He went over to her studied her for a second and said "Miya I forgive you and more importantly so does Matsu , so please get up ." When she did rise up to her feet she was hugged by Gohan who said "Miya I don't hate you or anything like that but I was just disappointed and scared for Matsu ." Miya responded with "Yes master I understand and thank-you for being so forgiving ." Gohan shook his head and told her "Don't be so formal Miya I'm not your master I'm your husband ."


	6. Chapter 6: History and Heart

After they had all settled down and had a full lunch the three occupants of Izumo inn were seated in the living-room having a discussion .They were trying to figure out plans for the future and hash out a training schedule .They eventually decided on Gohan's backstory if anyone asked about him . They would say that a friend of Miya's died and she adopted their teen-age son ,Gohan, until he turned eighteen .On training it was Gohan that made the plans. He would test Miya the next day and the day after they would begin ki training .It was also decided that Gohan would be homeschooled because he was far beyond what most schools his age would be at and this would interfere less with their training as well .

Miya feeling that everything absolutely essential was taken care of asked Gohan several questions to satisfy her curiosity about her ashikabi ."Gohan you said you were a martial artist ?" asked Matsu when there was a lull in Miya's questioning. Gohan responded with "Yes I've studied martial arts since I was four years old and I have fought in many battles during that time."Miya then asked "Why did you start that early Gohan and why have you fought in many battles ,you're only twelve ."

Gohan smiled and started to explain the Z-fighters history ."Well I guess fighting evil runs in the family ,my dad saved the world four times before he was twenty years old."He then went on to explain how his father had met all their friends and how they fought and defeated several threats to the world . " Eventually everything calmed down for my mom and dad to get married and they had me ,but the peaceful times weren't meant to last forever unfortunately "Gohan said to the two sekirei with a small frown."When I was four my dad decided to introduce me to his friends at Master Roshi's house."

Gohan paused here calming himself down and continued with "Well my uncle shows up and kidnaps me ,then Mr. Piccolo kills my dad and uncle and kidnaps me ." Gohan just ignores the shocked faces of his sekirei deciding to just get it out as fast as possible says"After that he left me in the wilderness alone for six months then trained me for the next six so we would be ready for the two new saiyans."

"Then I saw alot of people die including Mr. Piccolo ,then we went to Namek and then I saw even more people die ." Gohan took a deep breath before continuing "My dad managed to beat the evil warlord that killed everyone and almost died himself when the whole planet exploded "

"Somehow the evil bastard Freeza survived Namek blowing up and found his way to Earth to kill us all ."stated Gohan . He then continued with "Then some lavender haired teen from the future comes and kills Freeza and his father ."

"He then warns us about two killer androids that would appear in three years that killed all of our warriors in his timeline ."Gohan said with a bit of sadness creeping into his voice but he continued anyway . " We trained for three years it wasn't enough and then a green bug android from the future called Cell showed up ,killed alot of people and absorbed the androids and decided to host a martial arts tournament he called the Cell Games ."

"My dad fought Cell and was killed and I managed to kill that abomination of science ." finished Gohan with a very sad expression on his face. Gohan closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at his sekirei . Seeing the flabbergast faces of two of the most powerful women he had ever met Gohan couldn't help but chuckle a little bit .

Miya and Matsu then got up and went over to Gohan and hugged him and Matsu said "Gohan how are you still sane and a good person after dealing with all that while growing up?"

"Well it's all I've ever known so I'm used to all the craziness ,unfortunately ." said Gohan . Miya sensing the that Gohan really didn't want to talk about it anymore said " Matsu let's talk about something else for now,ok." Gohan replied with a silent thank-you to Miya .

The three of them spent the remainder of the afternoon talking about the sekirei and the world in general trying to give Gohan a better understanding of the people and culture of this Earth. When Miya was warning him about MBI and Minaka for the tenth time Gohan heard a voice that he thought he never hear again ,his father's .

"Hiya Gohan can you hear me?" said the voice of Goku . "Yes Father I can hear you fine ."Gohan replied back.

Meanwhile Miya and Matsu who were not used to hearing voices from the sky looked shocked. Miya went into a battle stance and asked "Gohan dear what is that voice and where is it coming from?"

Gohan just laughed and said "I guess that would be weird if you're not used to it and this is my father Son Goku."

"Yep that's me and I've got some news to tell you son."said the disembodied voice .

Gohan thought for a second and said "Dad you already know that I know Mother is pregnant so Im guessing that they're about to wish me back?"Gohan waited for the response and was surprised when his dad said " Nope they already tried that but Shenron said he wasn't **allowed to** bring you back and that he was _**told not**_ to help us at all with bringing you back indirectly either."

Gohan just sighed and said "So you're telling me that I'll never go back home ?" Goku replied with " Don't give up yet Gohan, Bulma said that she's going to change the time-machine that Cell used into a dimensional travel machine ."

The young half saiyan asked his dad if it was true with a hopeful expression on his face .To which Goku answered with "Yes she is working on it but it will be five years at least before it's safe and operational. " Gohan hope dwindled a little bit after hearing that but at least it wasn't completely hopeless. Knowing how smart the blue haired scientist was she would probably be able to do it even if no one else could .

Seeing the depressed look on her ashikabi's face Miya hugged Gohan and said " Don't worry Gohan we'll always be by your side and we will try to help you get back home anyway we can ."

Matsu then added "Yeah Gohan we'll be here for you through thick and thin that's what being married is all about."

Gohan then looked at his two beautiful wives that are gazingat him with pure adoration .He couldn't help but wonder why he was so lucky to have them in his life .The young hybrid warrior got up and kissed them both on the cheek and said "Thanks you two I'll always be by your sides as well ."

"Ahem as touching as that was I've still got things to tell you Gohan ."said Goku .

Gohan blushed and said "Sorry Dad kinda forgot you were there for a second ." Goku laughed and said "That's ok Gohan I'm just teasing you lovebirds a little bit ."

Goku just continued on by saying "They saved the wish for later and they are going to wish me back in a two months but before they do that I'm going to use my one day I can come back to see you and I'll give you a few technique scrolls so you can learn them."

"Sounds great Dad ,I'll be waiting and I'll keep up my training so I'll be stronger." said Gohan with his famous Son grin.

"Ok son my time is almost up this will be the last time we talk until I see you ." Goku says. After a short pause Goku said "Don't forget that both your mom and I love you Gohan and I have no regrets about what happened at the Cell games ." " I will always be proud to call you my son."finished Goku right before the connection to the Kai was lost.

* * *

A few hours later they went to bed after having a mostly silent dinner .The three of them all fell asleep on the same bed again Miya and Matsu both having a restful sleep . Gohan however was having very vivid dreams of his past. At first it the dream started with a nice picnic he had during the three year training gap in which his mom and dad were laughing about something . Then the sound of laughter became screams of pain and his dad was bloody on the ground with a hole in his chest .His uncle appeared out of thin air and pointed at Gohan and told him "You could have saved your father if you were stronger ."

The dream dissolves into a barren wasteland with the bodies of his friends and one hulking figure standing with corpse in his hands. The tall saiyan Nappa looked at Gohan and said "You were too weak to save them they died because you couldn't hold your own in this fight." When Nappa says that he throws the green body he was holding onto the ground and when he saw the lifeless eyes he let out a blood curdling scream.

His scream eventually becomes replaced by another . When he looks around he notices the blue grass and green sky. When he hears an explosion the screams suddenly stop and he sees bits of flesh raining down all around him. Gohan sees his father erupt with power and become a Super Saiyan his father turns to look at him and Gohan is speechless . Upon his dad's usually kind face there was nothing but disappointment and anger ."I had to save you once again because you weren't strong enough to save Krillin."said Goku ."I won't be around to save you forever so become stronger Gohan or everyone will die."says the dream Goku as the green sky begins to coalesce until a bug shaped humanoid shape.

Before the abomination could form completely he saw his dad ,Trunks and Vegeta all appear beside him and offer him words of encouragement . First his dad blows up then Trunks gets a beam through the heart . Vegeta then charges Cell and gets wounded and he yells at Gohan "Why didn't you finish him now we're all going to die."

A shining light envelops the batte field and he sees Miya and Matsu coming from the sky . They both looked at him and said simultaneously "We'll always be by your side Gohan " The instant they finished the dream Cell decided to attack them killing Matsu . He laughs at Gohan and says "Yet another fighter you could have saved "

Gohan screams suddenly and becomes surrounded by a fierce golden aura and charges at the green monster and begins to rip it to shreds with his bare hand all the while repeating "No oneelse is going to die if I can help it."

* * *

Miya and Matsu are both woken up by intense negative emotions coming from Gohan . When he starts to scream and thrash around they wake him up by shaking him.

"Gohan stop it's just a dream it's not real ." says Miya .Gohan finally wakes up and seeing Miya he lunges forward and pulls her into hug and begins to cry for what seems like an eternity util he falls back to sleep still hugging Miya .


	7. Chapter 7:Ki and Key

Gohan woke up around an hour before dawn the next day and went to the backyard to do some meditation while Miya began to cook breakfast .Letting out a large yawn Gohan crossed his legs and closed his eyes. With his eyes shut he expanded his other sight , his inner sight, and he focused on his ki . When he examined his ki he saw a the majestic flame of life energy that resides in all living creatures . Upon a closer look at his cerulean ki he noticed that it was more fierce than normal and that there was bits of golden and pink dancing within his own ki. He followed these back to where they were most dense and found a strand of the foreign auras mixed with own that was leading away from him in two different directions . One of these strands led too the kitchen while the mostly pink one went upstairs to the bedroom . He focused on the two kis and found the gold ki to be much larger than the pink one . He quickly realized the gold belonged to Miya and the pink inactive ki to the still sleeping Matsu.

Gohan examined both kis and saw some of his own iwithin their ki and thought " Well the strands must be the bond between us and my ki is so intermingled in their core that they would probably die if I did". After a while he felt Matsu's energy begin to stir and eventually go downstairs and come to the door .

Matsu sleepily walked to the outside door opened it to see Gohan floating with his eyes close . She opened her mouth to tell him breakfast was ready but before she even made a sound Gohan said "Good morning Matsu , did you have a good sleep ?" "Um yeah it was good and Miya said that breakfast is done and to come inside to help set the table Gohan "said the buxom brunette . Matsu blinked and felt a gust of wind move past her and when she opened her eyes Gohan was already inside the house . She just stood there with her mouth wide open and starring fish eyed . "That speed is impossible he had to be moving at eighty miles per hour and that acceleration would snap his spine in several places." analyzed the self-proclaimed smartest sekirei .

A few minutes later Gohan looked at the mouth-watering feast before him consisting of rice ,miso soup ,an omelette and some pickled radish. After thanking Miya for cooking breakfast he dug in and ate his meal. Savoring every bite of the delicious food he ate in silence and when he finished he looked at Miyaand said "Wow Miya you're the best chef I've ever known you are even better than my mom somehow ". Miya blushing slightly said " Thank you ,dear, but there are a few questions that I want to ask you ,ok?"

"Sure go ahead I'll answer any questions that I know ." replied Gohan . Miya then asked about ki and all it's uses to which Gohan paused for a second , organizing his thoughts. "Ok so nobody knows when ki users started to appear on earth by the time my dad's first teacher learned the skill it was already several thousand years old." started Gohan. He continued by saying " Some species of aliens are born with the ability to use ki but humans and saiyans had to be taught how to use their energy ."

Gohan then put up eight fingers and said " Ki does eight things for anyone that unlocks it ". He paused for a moment and carried on by saying " Ki users can , if tought, sense other ki sources ,fly ,use superhuman strength and speed, as well as form energy attacks."

"Ki also makes you heal faster as well as boosting your immune system .It also slows down ageing and strengthens your body ." continued Gohan .He then finished by asking if they had any questions .

" About how strong and fast are you Gohan ?" blurted out Matsu . Gohan shrugged and said "I don't really know . Our battle speed is around mach two and our straight line speed is much higher than that ." Gohan thought about his strength level for a second and said "I know my dad could pick up a small mountain and I'm around his strength ."

Both Matsu and Miya looked at Gohan with a mix of amazement and wonder . After a little while Miya asked Gohan if he wanted to test her abilities out like he did with Matsu before. Gohan responded with a quick nod and told them a few items they would need first.

* * *

A few minutes later all three occupants of Izumo Inn were gathered outside in the back yard . Matsu was off to the side sitting down looking at the items that Gohan said they needed . There were tennis balls , over fifty of them , there was also a jump rope and several cups .Those were weird but she figured Gohan knew what he was doing .

Miya and Gohan were both in gis standing in the center of the yard a few feet away from each other . "Ok Miya I'm going to start testing you now. First thing ill need you to do is run as fast as you can ." said Gohan .He then drew two lines in the dirt with a boken and told her to run from one to the other.

Miya looked at the lines and ran as fast as she could becoming a blur to Matsu but Gohan saw her just fine . Next he had her stand at one line and gave her one end of the jump rope and told her to pull the rope out of his hand . The strongest sekirei of them all concentrated and pulled on the rope as hard as she could ,but nothing happened .She looked at his feet and saw that they were relaxed so that meant that Gohan was stronger than her only using his arm strength .

Gohan then tied each end of the rop to the training post and said " Next thing we'll be testing is balance ." He took a moment before saying "All you have to do is walk from one end of the rope to the other."

Miya grinned at this test ,she often did this to train her balance . She elegantly vaulted on to the post and walked across the rope without it even moving. Once she got to the end of the rope she jumped off and landed gently on the ground .

She looked over to Gohan expecting to she an impressed look on his face only to see his expression set in an indifferent neutrality. He then told her stand at the line from before and after she did so he got the tennis balls . " Ok Miya next we're testing your reflexes and dodging ability." said the half saiyan ashikabi.

Gohan then explained "Miya, you're going to stand at that line and try to dodge the tennis balls I throw at you. I'll start slow and increase the speed until you can't dodge them anymore ,understand? "Miya nodded yes and got into a ready stance waiting for Gohan to begin.

Gohan grab the first ball and threw it at a normal human's speed and Miya dodged it quite easily .He then upped the speed to professional pitcher speeds and she still avoided the balls without much effort .He continued a gradual upswing in speed until he was nearing bullet velocity and Miya had to work to dodge the balls . After awhile the exercise was taking a toll on her stamina and Miya began to move slower . A few balls got through and hit her in the arms and legs not doing any damage but stinging like crazy.

Gohan then snapped his fingers and said " That's great Miya that is all we need to do .You can take a brake you look like you need one."

Matsu then came up behind the panting Miya and groped her breasts and said huskily to Gohan " You wore her out Gohan she's not used to playing with balls this long."

Both Miya and Gohan blushed a shade of crimson deeper than thought possible . Miya blushing because of Matsu's skilled handiwork more than the joke's connotation and Gohan because he was a teen-age male seeing one of his voluptuous wives grope the other one. "Ha ha you guys are just so fun to tease ,you know ."said Matsu when she released Miya a minute later .

* * *

A little while later Gohan is in the living room with his two sekirei explaining their strengths and shortcomings. "Ok first off you both have great potential ." started Gohan .

"Miya you're already have a warriors body and muscle definition so I don't have to work too hard on that with you right away" said Gohan . Next he turned to Matsu and said " You however look like you've never trained a day in your life .

Seeing the sheepish expression on her face Gohan sighed. Miya looked at Matsu and said "I told you should have trained at least a little bit with me."

" Don't worry about that anymore Miya I'll make sure her physical training is up to snuff ,and you'll be there to help me Miya,right?" said Gohan with an evil smirk . "Of course ,dear ,I'll help with her training" said Miya with a sweet smile while materializing her Hanya mask behind her .

Matsu gulped and paled while thinking of all the physical exercises they'd make her do.

Moving on Gohan said " After we get Matsu's endurance and strength up to acceptable levels we'll move on to advanced technique training ."

The three strongest beings on the planet then discussed their training regiment and it was decided that they would split it into three parts.

The first would be unlocking their ki and learning basic abilties with it such as flying and sensing energy. After that was done they would move on to getting Matsu in shape ,finally , they would move on to more advanced techniques like forming energy shields and afterimages.

* * *

After a quiet dinner and a peaceful sleep the three of them awoke at sunrise the next made another splendid feast for breakfast and after they finished it they went outside to the training area.

Gohan began by telling them to get into a meditative state and cut off all connections to the outside world besides his voice . A few minutes later and both sekirei were in a near trance state and Gohan seeing this smiled .

He then said " Picture yourself as a large ball and focus on the center of that ball until you cant see the edge anymore ."

He paused giving them time to complete this part before saying "Once you do that keep going deeper and deeper until you find another ball ."

"When you find this inner ball make it larger until it the same size as the outer ball " finished Gohan .

Matsu and Miya both did as told and when the ball reached the limit they felt an incredible surge of energy that was even greater than their wingings .

" Congratulations you've unlocked your ki" came the voice of their beloved ,Gohan .

Once they opened their eyes they saw that they were both engulfed in a beautiful white flame that held no heat .Then they both fainted ,Gohan was quick to catch the and gently put them on the two couches in the living room .

* * *

Miya shot up holding her head nursing a monster headache and paled when she noticed it was nearly dark outside .She then saw Matsu stirring on the other couch and went over to wake her the two were properly awake and moving they went to the kitchen where they could smell some food cooking.

In the kitchen they saw Gohan cooking some soup and steaks .Gohan turned around and smiled at them and said " I'm glad that you two are awake and alright .I will have dinner out in a few minutes so you can sit at the table now."

Miya began to protest about how she should help him with the cooking since it was the wife's duty .Gohan , however ,would have none of it and said "I'm ok Miya and it's the husband's duty to provide and take care of his wife whenever possible ."

Matsu grabbed Miya and dragged her to the dining room and whispered into her ear "Let him take care of us ,it'll make him feel good ,Miya. "

About five minutes later Gohan came out and set the table and served the food . While the taste wasn't anywhere near Miya's level the meal was actually pretty good.

"I guess I should have told you that happens sometimes when people unlock their ki" Gohan said while rubbing the back of his head after they finished the meal.

"Well anyways, all is well that ends well"said Miya .

"Yep we're both way more powerful than before " said the busty brunette .

Gohan kissed them both and when ge pulled back he said "Welcome to a whole new world of possibities ,my beloved wives."

* * *

An ( Author Notes)Ok guys and gals DON'T expect these too often but a few things to go over so I'll do one for this chapter.

1.I've pretty much gave up on my Dbz divergence story so Ive got a POLL up so you guys can pick my next story .Its in the profile page but doesn't work in mobile site so you'll have to press the Desktop -Tablet button to enable full version if on a phone or PS3 or 4 don't know about Xbox browser though .

2\. I've tweaked and done some edits to first 6 chapters .Nothing major mostly grammar spelling and syntax all that fun stuff . Did add a little bit to chapter one though its about 150 words longer now and I fixed the format issues with first chapter so it reads like the other chapters now.

3\. Updated my profile page .I explain a few thing about my rules for my fic writing .

4\. THANKS TO ALL MY READERS AND followers and favs . POLL


	8. Chapter 8: Love and Loss

The next two days went by in a blur while Gohan was teaching Miya and Matsu how to control their ki . It's still hard for the two sekirei but once they set their goal of accomplishing something they would not be dissuaded. Each conquered problems in her own way .Miya with pure effort and determination and Matsu with ingenuity .Matsu would find shortcuts or workarounds that even Gohan didn't think of. Miya would work on a technique until she dropped from exhaustion if that was what it took to perfect it.

On the third day Gohan decided to give them a break from training to rest their bodies . Matsu breathed a sigh of relief when she heard that they wouldn't be training that day . Miya ,however , insisted that they were fine and could continue .

Gohan just looked at her and said " Nope you need to relax sometimes and anyways you two deserve a day off . You two have already learned how to detect energy ,raise and hide your power , and form ki balls."

" But ,dear, we haven't mastered them yet we need more training " said Miya .

" Nor have I mastered these techniques after almost a decade of using them,one day won't make a difference "replied Gohan ."And look on the bright side tomorrow we'll start on flying lessons" continued Gohan .

Gohan couldn't help but chuckle when he saw their exited faces at that announcement . They looked like their deepest desires had become true.

* * *

Matsu and Gohan were in the living room sharing stories about their past. Miya even though she was busy cleaning the house she was listening on the conversation especially the parts about Gohan's past.

Miya and Matsu looked at Gohan when he stopped talking and starred at the door . " We've got company ,Miya ." said Gohan when he noticed their looks.

A second later they heard someone knocking on the door . The three looked at each other and Matsu asked " Is anyone you know coming over today Miya?"

" Nobody that I am aware of " answered Miya grabbing her sword that she kept by the door .

Gohan sensing the nervousness of his sekirei stated " Miya , you can relax there are only three people out there and all three are human ."

Miya calmed down and sensed the visitors. Even though she couldn't tell directly if they were human or not she could tell they were way to weak to be sekirei .

* * *

Takami Sahashi was fuming about this "mission" that she had . That bastard Minaka gave her this "mission" right before he took off in his several million dollar helicopter to god knows where .

Now she is at the most powerful warrior on the planet house knocking on her door like some errand girl . The best part about all of this was that Number One was known to be very hostile to MBI thanks to Karasuba.

She quickly put on her best polite and kind face when she saw the door opening .

Takami saw Miya answer the door and she also saw her expression turn fierce when she realized who she was greeting . Takami gulped and started to sweat because the woman before was in her Disciplinary Squad mode.

A male voice called out from behind Miya " Now don't be rude to our guest Miya ,invite her inside ."

"Oh yes where are my manners ?" "Please do come in Takami "said Miya with a sickeningly sweet voice as she moved aside to let Takami in.

Takami made her way to the table in the living room and sat down looking the inn around she saw Miya talking with some boy with spiky black hair. "No that can't be their ashikabi" thought Takami in disbelief .

" Well Takami I guess the reason for this unexpected visit has to do with me?"asked the pre-teen .

Takami looked at him closer and estimated his age to be from thirteen to fifteen. Looking at his arms revealed very toned muscles . Paring this with the deliberate way he walked she thought he must have been a martial artist .

She put her briefcase on the table and pulled out a clipboard with several pages on it. " I'm assuming you are the ashikabi to Miya and Matsu ?"asked a calm Takami while she put on a pair of glasses .

"Yep and my name is Son Gohan " replied Gohan .

She then scribbled some notes onto the page and asked him other questions such as age , height and weight.

After Gohan answered all of these questions she then pulled out two devices from her briefcase . One of which Gohan recognized as a camera and the other smaller device he had no idea what it's purpose was.

Takami seeing the weary expressions on the two sekirei and ashikabi sighed and decided to explain the reason she came to Izumo Inn . " Ok it's about time to get to the real reason why I'm here ,he ," the ashen haired woman pointed a finger at Gohan , "Is not in any of our records ." She paused and finished by stating " I am here to fix that ."

Gesturing her hand over the camera she said " As you can tell this a camera , I'll take his picture so we can have his photo in the system ."

"This device is a fingerprint scanner that will complete putting him in the ID system " explained Takami while pointing at the smaller contraption .

Miya looks at the scientist seriously and with a tone that promised pain said " If anything bad happens to Gohan when you do this I'll make you regret it ."

Takami took pride in her ability to handle stressful situations. It was a requirement of being the head of the most influential companies in the world. Being involved with sekirei like Karasuba that could kill her without an iota of effort didn't lead to a calm and peaceful life either. But under Miya's forceful glare and intense killing intent she could barely breath and she knew she was only leaving this house alive if Miya willed it.

After she managed to catch her breath Takami sallowed her pride and bowed her head low and stated with an emotionless voice" I promise you nothing bad will happen ."

Miya then let a smile grace her face and said in a cheerful tone " I'm glad to hear that" as she lifted the infernal pressure she was exerting on the gray haired woman .

Takami wanting nothing more than to get the hell away from this damnable place got both over as quickly as possible .

" There we're done now and I must leave so I can get back to my research " explained Takami .

* * *

Gohan stared at the scientist as she left Izumo inn in a hurry like her life depended on getting away as quickly as possible.

After the scientist made her hasty escape back to MBI headquarters Gohan sat down and beckoned Miya to sit down next to him with a serious face .

"Miya , wee need to talk " stated the young hybrid warrior without preamble . Miya nodded and was glad to hear that Gohan did not sound angry or disappointed . Rather his firm tone conveyed that this talk was happening now

" What did MBI do to you to make you despise them so fiercely ?"asked Gohan simply .

Matsu sighed and looked Miya then stated in a serious voice " He deserves to know ,Miya , if you don't tell him I will."

" Ok but instead of telling you ,Gohan ,I'll show you using the bond ." Miya said while placing her palm on Gohan's head.

Gohan felt her ki flare for a second then it began mixing with his . At the same he felt his consciousness float away from his bodie and enter Miya's and when it did a blindingly bright light overtook his mind and he lost himself to another's sensations.

* * *

 _ **A few centuries in the past**_

Explosions shook the ship that I had been on for over a century in a stasis pod . I stretch my limbs and look out the window into the void of space only to find that we were entering our target planet atmosphere . I quickly go to the bridge of the ship and begin the system diagnostic as programed during my deep slumber .

I emotionlessly look over the data on the screen noting that all one hundred and eight chambers and all the occupants are accounted for and working properly .

After receiving all positives on the results I then input a few commands into the control console releasing the nano-probes to research the planet and gather data on its inhabitants.

Once I receive conformation a few minutes later that the atmosphere is breathable and that there are intelligent civilization on the planet I return to my pod to allow whatever adjustments the computures deems necessary to be implemented .

* * *

 _ **Twenty two years before present day**_

I hear a ding coming from my pod signalling that all my adjustments are done and that it was time for phase two preparations to begin .

I look at my reflection from my mirror,taking in the buxom figure I now have. I realize through my programming that this would be the ideal form to find mates and to eventually bare offspring to renew our race . After looking at my reflection I make my way over to the control panel to examine all the data the probes obtained since I went into stasis .

As the computer gathers all relevant data which I will use to decide what course of action we will take to renew our species .I have three plans to choose from either conquest ,abduction ,or peaceful assimilation .

Conquest would mean that we would use our superior physical attributes and enslave the local population .After our decedents were born we would train them to continue ruling the planet .

The second option is abducting locals and using them to breed a large enough population to protect us from invasions from other humans.

Lastly I could choose peaceful assimilation so we could live among them in secret .All three options had their own advantages and disadvantages such as having our entire race wiped out if the conquest was not successful .

The computer beeps signalling that the data is viewable now . I look over the atmospheric data and see that the air is still breathable and temperature is still acceptable .Next I look at the population number and technology levels . The population is a little over five and a half billion and the tech,while not as advanced as ours , is still fairly advanced .Finally I look at the location info it seems the ship landed in an ocean near an island chain called Japan .

Combining these three factors I quickly decide against either conquest or abductions as they would be too risky.

I input the commands into the control consel to begin the peaceful assimilation programming for the unawakened ones. After that is done I enter the terraforming commands to build an island so that the ship will be above the water.

* * *

 ** _Twenty years before present day_**

It has been two years since I awoke from my programming and it is the day when numbers two through five awaken . I give a slight start when I hear four dings at the simultaneously .

I look at the four pods opening and my younger siblings awakening .Each one of the four were different in appearance , although the tree females had the same basic figure as me .

They all gather around me awaiting commands like their programming told them to do. After I set them to do tasks I retire for the night.

A few days later as the five of us eat our morning meal a klaxon alarm sounds warning us about intruders . We rush to the main command room and once we get there I see three humans,one female and two males in the room .The female and one of the males has black hair while the other male has gray hair .

The three humans look at us with a mixture of alarm and confusion . I gaze at them and say my first words to an earthling ever " Who are you three and do you come in peace ?"

They look at each other with surprised expressions on their faces . The gray haired male says "These two are Takami " while pointing at the female "and this one is Minaka." as he gestures to the other male.

He gives me his brightest smile and says " I am Takehito ."

* * *

I spend the next few months learning about these three humans and teaching them about us .I soon find myself growing close to Takehito and I can't understand why . I discovered rather quickly that these three were not ashikabis so I shouldn't be reacting to him. After a while of this conundrum I go to the source and decide to ask him about it .

I go to his room and explain the situation to him and to my surprise he chuckles . " No Miya that's not your reaction that's love and to be honest I think I feel the same way "says Takehito .

I look at him blankly and respond by asking " What is love ?" He scratches the back of his head and says " Well that's a tough question but to me love is caring about someone deeply and wanting to protect them."

* * *

Soon I realize what I feel for Takehito is love and I spend more time with him then my younger siblings even .

I lay in my bed with my head nestled on Takehito's chest. Even though we aren't bonded I see that something is troubling him. I ask him what his bothering him and he gets off the bed and leans against the wall with his hands balled into fists.

He starts by saying " Miya I wish I could wing you .I don't feel that I deserve you ." Tears begin falling down his face and his hands begin to shake. '" You say your ashikabi is your destined one , your one true soulmate ?"he asks me . I nod back to him and his whole body begins to shake .

" Don't you see Miya , I'm holding you back from finding your one true love and it makes me so conflicted on the inside "he manages to say though the sobs.

"I'm happy that we're together and sad that I'm stopping your happiness " he continues ." I'm also afraid that I'll lose you to your ashikabi and I hate myself because I want to keep you all to myself ."

Seeing my love in such a state I go over to him caress his face and I tell him in the most love fillied voice I can muster " Takehito I love you and I'm happy with you .I'll always be by your side .And even if I found my ashikabi I would never leave you because that is where I am happy ."

* * *

I watch as number five , Karusuba,finishes off the rest of the stragglers from the failed invasion of the island .Karusuba savagely strikes down all before her wether they are fighting or running away. After she dispatched the last human she could see she flicks the blood off the blade and walks over to me.

Before she can sit down I look at her and say " You are too bloodthirsty and ruthless Karusuba you went too far ."

She looks at me with a manic grin and replies with a unhinged voice " No, Miya ,you're just too soft ,you even let yourself get tamed by one of these things but don't worry I took care of that problem myself ."

Hearing this I run at full speed back to the ship and enter my room .The room is covered in blood and I see a body in the room .

Seeing his dead eyes starring at me I fall to my knees and let out an aguished scream .I cradle his body back and forth as if in some vain hope to revive him .I look at his hands and realize that he is gripping something inside his fists .My heart skips a beat when I see his hands still holding his wedding ring .

" Ha ha ha" comes Karusuba's voice from the hallway . I turn around and see her laughing at the scene and my rage builds .

"See Miya I fixed the problem now you don't have to worry about going soft anymore " says Karusuba in a glee filled voice . Something inside me broke when she said that and I pull my sword out and slashed at her . All I notice is blood and I begin to run .

* * *

Running and more running is all I can think about as I get away from that damned Island .I don't even know where I am going to but all that matters that is not on that island . I follow hazy memories of directions that Takehito gave me .

I finally stop running when I come to a building I have seen in Takehito's pictures . A pang of sadness envelopes me when I think of him.

I find my way inside and collapse in a sobbing heap on the floor and cry for hours on end.

* * *

A few hours later I get off the floor and look around my new house . I fight back the tears as I remember all the plans I had with Takehito to eventually move in together her . We were to raise a family and help needy people as Takehito always believed in helping anyone who needed it.

I find a picture of the two of us on the island and feel happiness that he thought about me at his home. I grab the picture and hold it close to my breast and shed a few tears before putting it down.

I look at a piece of paper that had Takehito's handwriting on it and began to read it. The further down I got the harder it was to read but I made myself finish it .

* * *

 _Dear Miya I never wanted you to see this note so if you're reading this then I must be dead. Miya my dear wife you made me the happiest man alive and I could never ask for a more perfect wife ._

 _So please never question how amazing of a woman you were and how much I loved you. I know it will be hard but please find a way to move on , my love. You're such a beautiful and amazing woman that deserves to find happiness one day . I know that you think that you moving on would mean that you're betraying me but as long as you remember me and all the good times we had together you are not betraying me ._

 _All I ask is that you help people less fortunate than you and that you watch over your younger siblings once they are out in the real world ._

 _I sincerely hope you never need to read this letter but if you do then this will be the last thing I say to you._

 _I LOVE YOU MIYA AND THE TIME I SPENT WITH YOU WAS THE BEST OF MY LIFE -LOVE TAKEHITO_

* * *

Tears falling down my face I hold the letter near and say "I love you too Takehito dear."

I put the letter away for safekeeping and walk out to the front door and find a dust covered plaque . I dust the plaque off and it reveals the words "Izumo Inn"

I smile at the sign and whisper to myself "Home".


End file.
